


When did this become more than just an improvement of grades?

by Creativityx



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Beatrice and ava are the main pair but the other ships are there in the background, F/F, Its that high school AU life, Jock Ava and Nerd Bea falling in love??? yes, shoutout to discord for dropping the idea on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Ava is a jock, part of the softball team and Beatrice is a nerd who loves mathematics. Ava is failing in math and if she doesn't pass the next couple of tests? She'll be kicked off the team.The teacher offers her the opportunity to be tutored by their best student, Beatrice. What is Ava to do but accept? She'll improve her grades and go back to softball. Sounds easy enough.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Our first meeting

Ava, despite her usual trend of being uncoordinated? Was brilliant on the softball team. Lilith was  _ the captain of the team, _ she had rejected so many of the girls who tried out for it but couldn’t deny that  _ Ava? _ she was... good. 

Ava  _ loved _ the sport, the movement,  _ the feeling that came from running base to base. _ So when the coach pulled her aside? Told her that  _ because of her math scores _ she could get removed from the team? Ava was panicked.  _ Lilith held respect for her ability _ but if she found out her academics were falling behind? When she herself had  _ perfect marks? _ Lilith would kick her off the team herself. 

Her teacher takes pity on her  _ begging for help. _ She calls for the top student,  _ Beatrice, _ to help her. When they first met Beatrice offered her hand and shook it, ' _ I expect you to listen closely. If you hesitate at all, I will discontinue these meetings.’  _ Wow, Ava thought, this girl could  _ stand up for herself.  _ She couldn’t deny that she found her  _ attractive. _

The mix of realising that the girl in front of her was both pretty and intimidating? That left Ava a nervous mess. But?  _ She needed this.  _ The only words she could get out? 'Uh- no, yeah I’ll be totally listening to you, always.’ 

But Beatrice just raised her eyebrow at Ava's words, bowing her head, 'Tomorrow. 4 pm. Library. Do not be late  _ Ava.' _ Yeah, she  _ could do this, _ Ava thought, she'd get her lessons,  _ not get intimidated _ and get to stay on the softball team. This would be  _ easy. _

Their first meeting at 4 pm was  _ awkward. _ Ava didn't know how to talk to her.  _ every time she would open her mouth? _ Beatrice would shoot her this  _ look _ her brow furrowed and when nothing came out? Ava wanted to bang her head on the desk. 

_ She should just fail math. It would be easier. _ Ava would listen to Beatrice speak and  _ maybe _ get a little distracted by her voice before trying the problem. It had been over an hour and she  _ knew  _ she wasn’t getting any better at the subject.

Ava grew restless at all the studying,  _ she wanted to move, _ hated the feeling that came with sitting still for so long. But she wasn't going to tell Beatrice that, She wouldn't want to  _ hear _ about Ava's problems,  _ she would teach her the subject and then be glad that Ava was out of her life.  _ Even though Ava?  _ Ava wanted to keep her in her life.  _

That brought her to the current situation.  _ She hadn't heard a single word of the explanation that Beatrice had given her, too lost in her own thoughts. _ When Beatrice looked at her and spoke, 'Well Ava? Can you solve the problem?' Ava was  _ not _ going to admit she wasn't listening. 

For the next half hour, she stared down at the problem and  _ tried to work it out. _ Just writing a mix-mash of equations, hoping one of them was the correct one,  _ knowing that all of them were terribly wrong.  _ That's when she heard it,  _ it sounded like laughter, she loved the sound of it. _

She turned to her left where Beatrice was sitting and there she was with a hand to her mouth,  _ desperately trying to contain the sound. _ Ava groaned in response, 'You  _ knew _ I wasn't listening, didn't you?' 

Beatrice just let out a small hum in response, 'Perhaps.' This time? Ava did let her head smack onto the desk before shooting Beatrice a glare, ' _ Why?' _ was all she could ask. 

Beatrice's face smoothed out as she started collecting her books,  _ suddenly deciding that now? Now the lesson was over.  _ Good work Ava, make the  _ pretty girl leave. _ 'You need to  _ improve _ your grades, I can offer you assistance but  _ I won’t _ force you. You need to work on  _ that _ yourself,  _ Ava. _ ' 

  
When Beatrice's books were in her arms she stood up looking down at her, 'I'll see you again next Thursday Ava, I expect you to be  _ prepared _ .' Ava watched her leave,  _ didn't like the disappointed look Beatrice had shot her. _ For once? Ava wanted to try with math,  _ to find out what look she'd receive if Beatrice was proud of her. _


	2. So maybe I'm in love with my tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava realises her feelings and asks from advice from Shannon and by extension, Mary.

The next week leading up to their meeting?  _ Ava started to notice Beatrice everywhere. _ She would see her walking through the halls with her friends,  _ a small smile on her face, she hadn't caught her laughing yet, wondered if it was rare, wondered if that laugh was special. _

She would catch herself looking at Beatrice in class, didn't even realise they were in the same classes.  _ How had she never noticed her? _ When she went to training? She couldn't stop thinking about her. 

That's when she had enough,  _ couldn't handle these feelings. _ She went to the team's co-captain, Shannon for advice,  _ hoped Mary wouldn't be there to make fun of it all. _ Of course, she was, but Ava was not backing down. She needed some serious help. 

'Shannon?' Ava had let out,  _ could hear the nerves in her own voice. _ Shannon turned to her from her spot, cleaning some of the bat's for their next match with Mary sitting on the table throwing bad jokes about it every other moment, having Shannon laughing brightly.  _ God, maybe she should leave, any longer in their love fest might just end Ava here and then. _

But Shannon turned, pushing against Mary's chest as she leant in close to her, a  _ smirk _ on her face, 'What's the problem Ava?' she said, with that  _ same _ soft concern that had always made Ava want to come back.  _ Ugh, she had to say this in front of Mary. _

'I'm just, you know, wondering.... how you knew you liked Mary?' Mary looked like she was ready to laugh but Shannon put a hand to Mary's mouth, giving her a  _ stern look. _

'Well Ava, we didn't just click. The first time I met Mary? I've never wanted to hit someone harder with my bat.' Shannon was grinning at this point, ignoring the offended  _ 'Hey!' _ that Mary let out. 

'But, I also wanted to learn more about her,  _ I wanted to be around her and when she joined the team? _ I finally got the chance. She was the first to  _ ask me out _ but it was  _ terrible! _ '

Shannon shook her head, 'What I'm trying to say Ava is that if you've met someone? Connected with them and  _ possibly _ find yourself looking at them at every chance you get?'  _ Oh, she had noticed, Ava realised, seen her staring at Beatrice. She wanted to run, she didn't plan to confess her feelings today. _

Shannon just moved closer, placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 'I say you go for it Ava,  _ but know that Lilith is her friend, she won’t let you get close easily.' _

Lilith was her friend? Maybe she should just give up now. But Mary put her hand on her other shoulder, 'Ava,  _ I can't believe I'm saying this _ but? You've got this and... if you need to talk to us about it? I won't judge, I'll listen,  _ I really was a mess around Shannon.' _

  
Ava couldn't help but smile at that,  _ she's got this _ and when Thursday came? She'd  _ totally _ impress Beatrice, get her to realise just how great Ava is.


	3. Our second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Ava and Beatrice's second tutoring session. What do you do when you don't want to leave?

Today was Thursday. She totally had this.  _ Even though her plan last night came down to the words 'Talk to her' and a poor attempt at learning some equations. _

Yeah... she's got this. When they passed each other in the hallway Ava managed to let out a stuttered 'Hey,' while Beatrice raised an eyebrow in response, ' _Ava.'_ _She didn't know why hearing Beatrice say her name made her feel this way but it had her lovestruck._

She spent the rest of the day staring at Beatrice from a distance until it came down to the class she had with her, English. 

Beatrice was at the  _ front _ always studious,  _ Ava had started liking that about her, _ as she spoke idly to her desk partner, Camila. Ava couldn't stop admiring her.  _ Spending the whole class staring? She should have known Beatrice would look back. _

She was expecting Beatrice to frown as she had so often in their last meeting. Instead?  _ Beatrice's eyes widened and what looked almost like a blush took hold of her face. _ Was she making her uncomfortable? Ava panicked and looked away,  _ don't blow it before you even get to talk to her. _

By the time it was 4 pm, Ava was barely containing her excitement. She walked into the Library and there she was, reading a book. 

She watched the motion of Beatrice  _ tucking her hair _ behind her ear, feeling herself smile.  _ She really was in deep. _

Ava fell into the chair next to Beatrice and joked, 'Ready for my lesson today  _ oh wise one.' _ The exasperated sigh that Beatrice let out was well worth the joke,  _ though Ava saw the way Beatrice tried to stop herself from smiling, the right corner of her lip jutting up for just a moment. _

'Keep it up and I'll leave you here Ava.' 

Ava's eyes widened,' No, no, continue please,  _ stay.' _ So she did. Beatrice spent the next hour teaching Ava and for once? Ava understood it. 

It made sense when Beatrice explained it,  _ when she would lean over Ava's shoulder, her hands running down the page as she explained the process behind it. _

By the end of it? Ava was confident.  _ She could... pass the math test next week, she knew she could. _ They both knew it. That Ava wouldn't need a lesson next week, wouldn't need Beatrice tutoring her, wouldn't have a reason to see each other. 

They both sat there, at that desk,  _ afraid to be the first to leave, afraid that it meant this was the end of it. _ Ava spoke up, 'Are you busy right now?' 

Beatrice tilted her head inquisitively at the question, 'I have  _ time.' _

Ava grinned 'Great awesome! Pack up your things, let’s go.' Beatrice didn't have time to organise her books, shoving them into her bag in a move so unlike her,  _ she was never this reckless before, her parents would be furious if she damaged them. Yet? She couldn't bring herself to care. _ Ava grabbed her wrist,  _ the heat rising in Beatrice's cheeks. _

Ava looked back at her, her smile wide,  _ excited. _ When they finally arrived at their destination? It was the softball grounds. 

The seats were covered in dust but Ava just pulled her straight into it,  _ Her clothes would be a mess now too. _ 'This is my favourite spot on campus you know?' Ava spoke wistfully, 'I was  _ afraid _ that I was going to lose it from something  _ like maths.' _

Beatrice huffed at that, was she really going to insult something that Beatrice loved? But Ava placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from reacting. 'You've taught me  _ there's some good in it. _ I never thought I'd like it but when I'm learning with you it's... a lot of fun.' 

Beatrice felt herself soften at the words, 'There are  _ worse _ things than softball I suppose.' Ava didn't both to hide the indignant sound that escaped her. 

'Worst things?  _ Bea _ let me tell you, softball is the  _ best _ thing here.' Beatrice felt a blush form,  _ Ava had just called her Bea. Hadn't even noticed she had. _

Ava pulled her off the seat and started dragging her behind her again,  _ Is she really going to let Ava do this? She looked at their joint hands... She absolutely was. _

By the time Beatrice could form a coherent thought again,  _ and not be ridiculously enamoured by this girl? They were in the locker room. _

Ava was jimmying the lock to the equipment locker. ' _ Ava!’ _ Beatrice let out in a panicked whisper, 'What are you doing?' 

Ava only laughed in response, 'It's fine,  _ Mary showed me how to do this.' _ Of course,  _ Shannon's girlfriend. _

They had talked about Mary often, Shannon joining the math club on occasion to get their suggestions on her new softball match strategy. 

When Ava unlocked it? She pulled out a helmet, bat and ball. Ava slapped the helmet onto Beatrice's head.  _ Now even her hair was a mess. What will her parents think of this? _ and handed her the bat. 

Beatrice could feel herself on the edge, 'Ava. What are we doing?' 

Ava smirked, 'I'm showing you how much  _ fun _ softball is.' So they played, Ava, coming up every so often to adjust her stance. The first time she hit the ball?  _ Her smile had never been wider, she had never laughed harder and the cheer Ava let out.  _

_ Well? If Ava could learn to like math, she thinks she could learn to love softball. _

By the end of it, it was  _ extraordinarily late, her dress was covered in dust, her hair unmanageable. _ But? She couldn't wait to do this again. To see Ava again. 

Ava pulled the helmet off of Beatrice's head and her hands grazed down her cheeks. She could feel Ava's hands,  _ loved the feeling. _

Ava just pulled Beatrice's hands to her lips and placed a couple of soft kisses there in response. 

  
When they parted ways it was Beatrice who asked, 'I'll see you tomorrow?' She didn't realise Ava could smile any wider than she had today but Ava?  _ Smiled brighter than the sun, _ 'You're stuck with me now Bea.'


	4. Supporting each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava wants to know more about Beatrice and when she mentions her mathematics competition coming up? How could Ava miss it

The next day? Ava didn’t know what to expect. Would Beatrice be that same? Would she want to know her? Be around her?

When Ava saw her in the hallway? She didn’t stumble over her words. She ran up to her and grinning, ‘Hey Bea,’ she leant against the locker next to Beatrice’s and almost slipped to the floor trying to do that  _ cool lean. _

Beatrice laughed, ‘Ava,’ she let out before,  _ in a much softer tone,  _ ‘I’m glad to see you.’

Ava felt her cheeks grow warm, having Beatrice be affectionate with her? She could get used to this. The talked at Beatrice’s locker until the bell rang, with Beatrice running her hand on Ava’s as she said goodbye.

At lunch? The still sat at their separate tables, Beatrice with her friends and Ava with hers, the softball team. But Ava couldn’t help shooting Beatrice longing glances across the room.  _ Wishing she was sitting with her over there or having Beatrice sitting with _ them.

It was cut short by Mary hitting her over the head with a hand. ‘Ow! What the hell was that for Mary?’ Ava cried out, rubbing her head with the hand she had been resting it on.

‘That was for you and your excessive staring at Beatrice. _God if you want to see her that bad? Just go over there.’_ Mary had put one of her hands to her face, in exasperation at having to watch the two of them _gaze_ _at each other for weeks._

Shannon laughed in response to Mary, giving Ava a pat on her arm, ‘I think it’s cute, those  _ longing glances  _ reminds me of someone you know.’ Shannon said wistfully, ‘She had these  _ terrible  _ pick-up lines and was always trying to show off to me but what really got to me was when-‘ Mary glared at her giving her a jab to her stomach.

‘We do not speak of that Shannon.’ Shannon pouted in response but ended it there.

_ What had Ava scared though? Was how silent Lilith had been the whole conversation. She had literally admitted that she had a crush on Lilith’s friends, maybe her best friend? _

Ava glanced over to Lilith  _ If looks could kill?  _ Lilith’s would have absolutely destroyed her there and then. She ate her food much quicker and bailed out of the Cafeteria before Lilith could come after her.  _ Nope. No way was she staying for that. _

Beatrice and Ava over the next week only grew closer. They had made studying a regular thing. Neither wanting to give it up, enjoying each other’s presence. 

This time they were just chatting, Ava having finally caught up with the work. Ava was pacing laps around the room as she talked, her hands flying as she got more animated,  _ Beatrice thought it was adorable. _

When Ava sat down, she just looked at the notes Beatrice was writing with absolute confusion. ‘Is there like, a  _ new form of  _ math I don’t know about from class?’ Her head tilting as she tried to process it.

Beatrice ran a hand down the page, ‘No, it’s practice for the competition.’ 

‘Competition?’ Ava asked, looking at the page before back at her thoughtfully.

Beatrice didn’t mean to sigh,  _ she knew this wouldn’t interest Ava, she’d think she was boring to be around.  _ ‘For the mathematics team. We compete for who can solve problems the fastest.’ 

She expected Ava to groan and pretend she didn’t hear it but Ava’s smile got that much wider, ‘Competition? I didn’t know you were in competitions Bea, when’s the next one?’

_ She was interested. Did Ava want to know this part of her?  _ ‘Tuesday,’ Beatrice replied cautiously of what Ava had planned.

Ava just kept her smile, before holding her hand and placing a kiss to it as she had done all those weeks ago, ‘I’ll be there Bea,  _ cheering you on _ .’

Beatrice should have known. When Ava walked into the room? She had a banner in her hands. With her? Lilith, Shannon and Mary, with equal grins on their faces when they saw she noticed them? They  _ waved their hands in excitement at her.  _ They had got  _ even Lilith  _ in on it. She knew it was going to be a mess.

Camila walked over to her, they had been best friends since she joined their team, helping them climb through the ranks. ‘Beatrice? I didn’t realise you had a  _ fan club _ ,’ Camila eyed them up and down before settling her eyes on Lilith, ‘A very  _ good looking  _ fan club.’

Beatrice stared at her in disbelief, ‘You’re supporting this?’ Camila just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, ‘If it brings back that tall one?  _ Absolutely.’  _

Beatrice sighed, pulling her to sit down before looking over at Camila, ‘Her name is  _ Lilith.’  _ Camila grinned in response a devious look crossing over her face. Beatrice  _ knew this competition was going to be disastrous with those four watching. _

Sure enough, 30 minutes in, Beatrice’s team was only slightly behind, if she got this question right? She could pull them ahead and ensure that when Camila wrote next? They’d be guaranteed to win.

Beatrice  _ as always,  _ completed her equation before the other team had, pulling her team into the lead. That’s when it happened. Ava, Shannon, Mary and Lilith let out a  _ loud cheer  _ and showed off their banner. 

She knew  _ Ava  _ had made that. It was her,  _ in a softball uniform,  _ reading, ‘Go, Beatrice, our  _ number one  _ batter.’ She was going to yell at them after this, the other team laughing at the sight.

Yet? She looked over again and it was Ava laughing and cheering so hard for Beatrice that there were tears starting to form in her eyes from it all?  _ She wouldn’t yell at someone who put that much effort into supporting her.  _

When it was all over and the team had won? Ava had run over and lifted Beatrice into her arms, spinning her as she went.  _ Beatrice loved every second of it. _

Beatrice also introduced Camila to Lilith,  _ shooting Lilith a playful smile, knowing that Lilith had been admiring Camila the same way she Camila had admired Lilith. _


	5. Enjoying company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something simple about each other's company. Being close? Started to become easy

From that point on? They became a single unit. Beatrice and Camila moving to sit with the four of them. That’s when the stories started to get shared, moments from their childhood, moments from earlier schooling, they became open to it all.

Beatrice should have known not to tell Ava a story about Lilith, tell her the nickname her parents would call her ‘ _ princesa.’  _ She and Shannon were chatting in the main hallway when she heard it first. ‘Ava,’ being shouted from the end of the hall, Lilith with their history textbook in her hands, Camila following behind trying to stop Lilith from throwing it.

Ava was in a dead sprint as she ran down the hallway flying past Shannon and Beatrice without a glance before stoking the fires further, as she turned her head to face Lilith, ‘What? I think it’s  _ cute!’ _ Ava was an absolute  _ fool.  _ She loved being around her. 

That weekend? The planned to all go out together and just enjoy each other’s company. Shannon and Mary had already vanished from sight,  _ Ava raised her eyebrows at it, her implications clear. Beatrice pretended she didn’t see that.  _

With the four of them left? What else to do but see a movie. Ava was about to suggest the new action movie that came out,  _ the only thing she and Lilith agreed on  _ before the  _ ball-of-sunshine  _ Camila suggested the horror movie,  _ claimed she had been waiting for it to come out. _

When Ava turned to Beatrice to question it, the girl only looked tired and just said, ‘Just buy the tickets Ava.’ So she did and she wasn’t afraid of horror movies.

An hour in an Ava realised her mistake  _ yes… she was terrified of horror movies.  _ She wanted to fight Camila in the chair next to her who looked absolutely thrilled to be there, tapping Lilith’s arm at her favourite moments, Lilith barely engaging in the film,  _ looking like she was going to fall asleep.  _

So maybe she was clinging to Beatrice the whole movie, who had shown pity on her and moved her armrest up to let her get closer  _ and maybe being held by Beatrice was one of her favourite feelings in the world and she’d thank Camila after this.  _ But right now? Ava wanted to fight her.

When they left the cinema? Beatrice and Ava were still hand-in-hand and it didn’t feel unnatural.  _ So for the rest of the day? They just held hands relishing in the contact, feeling things they couldn’t put into words.  _

It was 3 hours before Shannon and Mary returned. Shannon holding the largest stuffed animals they had ever seen,  _ its legs practically dragging on the floor.  _ She couldn’t believe they only went to the arcade,  _ it was probably their cover story Ava reminded herself, she knew them.  _


	6. To finally kiss and admit our love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice admit some truths about themselves, Beatrice attends Ava's softball match and decides she wants to do more than cheer from the sidelines

Soon, Ava and Beatrice were always together. It transferred into sleepovers, never moving beyond the boundaries of friendship. It was on this night that they just decided to talk. 

They were lying down next each other of the bed, holding hands when Beatrice decided to speak, ‘Ava? Can I tell you something personal?’ 

Ava hummed in response, ‘We can talk about anything you want Bea.’ Squeezing Beatrice’s hand to offer her whatever comfort she needed to talk about it.

Beatrice smiled at that,  _ Ava always knowing how to comfort her,  _ ‘I’ve never dated anyone you know. I- I’ve only ever wanted to date  _ girls.’  _ Beatrice was ready for Ava to pull back, to lose interest.

Instead? Ava pulled her into a hug and spoke, ‘Do you want to know how I realised I didn’t only like boys,  _ liked girls too?’  _ Beatrice let out a muffled gasp and her words,  _ she could have a chance? Could Ava become hers?  _

She didn’t want to ruin it and nodded in Ava’s arms. Ava laughed as she started, ‘Well you know how Shannon and Mary are?’ Beatrice pulled back at that,  _ where was she going with this?  _ Ava just shook her head and continued, ’So I walk into the locker rooms to pick up some equipment and catch them right in the middle of a  _ seriously intense  _ make-out session.’

Beatrice laughed, ‘That’s how you knew?’

Ava grinned, ‘Yeah and I kind of panicked when I realised. They had to stop to talk me through my feelings, Shannon sitting there with her arm wrapped around my shoulder’s while Mary pouted in the background. We’ve been close friends ever since.’

Ava looked down at Beatrice, ‘So how’s that for a realisation story?’ She said with a smug grin like it was something she was painfully  _ proud of.  _

Beatrice just rolled her eyes, pushing Ava away from her. ‘Go to sleep.’

Ava pouted at her but Beatrice refused to budge on the matter. Finding out the girl you liked could actually be interested in you was a welcome surprise but she certainly wasn’t going to test her control by remaining wrapped in Ava’s arms. 

__ Every day from that point,  _ from that mutual understanding, was great.  _ They would continue to sit together at lunch, study together after school or attend the other’s competitions,  _ aiming to be the loudest supporter.  _

Eventually, time passed and the main game of the season for the softball team came up. Beatrice and Camila, being the only ones not on the team agreed to sit together in the stands.

When Beatrice saw Camila though? Dressed fully in their team colours? Beatrice could only stare at her in disbelief, ‘What are you wearing Camila?’

Camila gave her a smile, ‘The team colours, I’m supporting my  _ girlfriend.’  _ Girlfriend? Who? She didn’t even know Camila was in a relationship. She followed Camila’s gaze down to the grounds and saw she was looking at….  _ Lilith. _

_ ‘Lilith?’  _ Beatrice let out. She knew they were close but dating?  _ Was she really the only one afraid to make a move? _

Camila laughed, ‘I know it seems strange but the moment I realised I had feelings for her? I asked her out. I go after what I want Beatrice and,’ she paused, looking down at  _ Ava  _ on the field, ‘I think you should too. I know she makes you happy.’

Beatrice just blushed,  _ was she really being that obvious?  _ But Camila stepped back from that point, pulling her into a seat to watch the game.

It was a rough match, every last girl on their team covered in dust from running, catching and batting. It was their final chance to win. Ava was waiting on first base and Lilith was the batter.

If Lilith could hit it far enough and Ava made it to home base?  _ They would win the match.  _ The ball was thrown and Lilith hit it hard. They watched as it kept flying through the air, Ava sprinting to each base. 

One of the outfielders finally managed to grab the ball and send it to home base, Ava saw, increased her pace and with only moments to spare, slid across the ground, her foot touching home base first.

_ They had won the match. Beatrice was thrilled. Ava had helped them win.  _ Mary, Shannon and Lilith were cheering for her and Beatrice? In a moment of pure exhilaration ran onto the field and into Ava’s arms.

‘Bea?’ Ava questioned. Happy to hold her. Bea looked down at her lips and Ava gasped out, the question much quieter, ‘ _ Beatrice? What are you-‘  _ Ava’s words were cut off as Beatrice pulled her close, placing her lips against her own and led her through a kiss  _ in front of the crowd. _

The moment Ava felt Beatrice’s lips against her own she pulled her all the more closer, pressing harder,  _ firmer,  _ feeling the bliss of the other girl's lips  _ finally against her own.  _

They broke apart at the sound of their friends cheering, Mary the loudest, ‘Finally!  _ Though I was going to have to lock you in a room to sort that shit out,’  _ She said through laughter. Ava glared at her but Beatrice could only smile,  _ knew she was blushing but was too elated to care. _

Ava spoke first, ‘So, does this mean I can call you my  _ girlfriend Bea?’  _

Beatrice could only cry out, ‘Yes Ava, yes, _ my girlfriend. _ ’  _ She had finally been able to admit her love. _

Ava looked thrilled. To _ finally date her Bea? Her dreams really did come true.  _ She took off her letterman jacket and wrapped it around Beatrice’s shoulders, the fit slightly too loose, ‘You look perfect like this’ had been the words Ava spoke. Beatrice could only lean into her and smile.


	7. We could be timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava attend their school dance together and feeling comfortable in their love.

In the following months their friendship group shifted, with everyone now in relationships, some days instead of sitting together, they would split off  _ share quiet moments with their girlfriend, it was an easy existence with each other. _

It was three months into their relationship that the announcement for the school dance was made. Ava refused to give anything away,  _ she seemed disinterested in the whole thing but Beatrice knew Ava, knew that if she was quiet? She was scheming. _

Eventually, she was proved right. Ava was sitting on top of Mary’s shoulders as she carried her down the hall, Shannon and Lilith on each side of them, holding a banner that read, ‘Beatrice will you go to the dance with me?’ 

Beatrice could only laugh,  _ she hardly needed to ask.  _ But the effort she put in had her smiling, giggling at the way Ava had done it before pulling her into a kiss in the hallway and telling her ‘Yes.’

When it came time for outfit shopping. They split off. Shannon, Beatrice and Camila going one way while Lilith, Mary and Ava went the other way.

Shopping with Shannon and Camila was relaxing, she sifted through countless dresses getting disapproval from the two of them before she settled on the perfect one,  _ one that was sure to make Ava look.  _

When they returned as a group, neither groups spilled a thing about their experience, wanting to surprise the other at the dance.

Ava told her that she would be the one to pick Beatrice up, claiming she was working on being the ‘ _ super chivalrous and cool girlfriend,’  _ Beatrice didn’t have the heart to tell her that sentence was probably one of the many reasons  _ she wasn’t considered that. _

Beatrice waited patiently for Ava, nervous, worried about what Ava would think of how she looked.  _ Her parents had become accepting of their relationship, appreciating the good Ava had brought into her life, their lives, her joy contagious.  _ ‘Beatrice, darling you need to stop fidgeting, Ava will adore you,’ Her mother said placatingly, rubbing her arms in support. 

Ava arrived an hour later and Beatrice could only stare.  _ She was wearing a dress, a beautiful, floor-length dress, her hair done in such a way she knew Lilith had a hand in the effort.  _

Ava looked her up and down and with that dorky grin and lovestruck expression that Beatrice had grown to love and said, ‘Bea you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.’

Beatrice couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks at the words. ‘You look gorgeous Ava, my  _ stunning, incredible, chivalrous girlfriend.’  _ Ava laughed at her words, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Her parents insisted they take multiple pictures. In was another 20 minutes before they even got to leave her house.

At the dance? They met up with their friends, Shannon in a stunning gown, Mary wearing a suit that had Beatrice smiling,  _ the tie done up perfectly, a stark contrast to how loose Mary usually wears her clothes.  _

Camila and Lilith were dressed to impress, wearing matching dresses and coordinating their outfits so perfectly it had everyone looking, especially when they danced  _ together  _ on the dance floor.

They mingled and bounced around to some of the terrible songs the DJ put on but when a slow dance finally came on? Ava bowed as low as she could,  _ a soft look in her eyes, ‘Would you give me the honour of this dance Bea?’ _

Beatrice let herself be pulled, just like the first time, when Ava showed her how to play softball, pulled into Ava’s arms as she set the pace. Beatrice placed her head into the crook over Ava’s shoulders and whispered, ‘I’m glad you did terrible on all the math tests.’

Ava tightened her grip on Beatrice as they twirled, ‘What do you mean Bea?’

Beatrice lifted her head from Ava’s shoulder,  _ was Ava really that oblivious? She was. Beatrice knew that from the moment they met,  _ ‘If you hadn’t failed those tests, we may have never met.’

Ava laughed at that, spinning Beatrice under her arms in a way that was definitely not how you slow danced, ‘I don’t know a  _ pretty girl like you?’  _ I think I would have noticed, just as lovestruck as I am now.’

Beatrice felt her tears well. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She wrapped her hands tightly around Ava’s back and leant in drawing her into a kiss as they continued to spin,  _ knowing that this was just one of many kisses they’d share together in their lives. _

**Author's Note:**

> Just write a whole fic on it? Might as well


End file.
